This invention is directed to internal combustion engine ignition distributors and, more specifically, to ignition distributors having an arrangement for suppressing the radiation of the radio frequency interference energy generated across the distributor gap.
As the use of electronic devices is increasing in every aspect of our society, it is becoming increasingly important that spurious radio frequency interference radiation be suppressed to a low level at which any detrimental effect that this interference may have on surrounding electronic devices is minimized or eliminated. One source of undesirable radio frequency interference radiation is the radio frequency interference energy generated across the arc gap, generally referred to as the distributor gap, of an internal combustion engine ignition distributor between the movable rotor output electrode and each of the circumferentially disposed stationary output electrodes carried by the distributor cap. This radio frequency interference energy may be radiated from the ignition system that functions as a radiating antenna. Therefore, an internal combustion engine ignition distributor that effectively suppresses the radio frequency interference energy generated across the distributor gap is desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved broad band radio frequency interference suppressing ignition distributor.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved broad band radio frequency interference suppressing ignition distributor wherein the effective length of the antenna made up of the ignition system and associated electrical connections is reduced.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved broad band radio frequency interference suppressing ignition distributor having a resistive load at the radio frequency interference generating source.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved broad band radio frequency interference suppressing ignition distributor wherein the stationary output electrodes thereof are made up of a resistive material having a predetermined resistance value per unit length.
In accordance with this invention, a radio frequency interference suppressing ignition distributor is provided wherein the stationary output electrodes thereof are made up of a resistive material.